We Found Love
by FanGirlsShippersxoxoxo
Summary: Jafar's love extends to new reaches with Iago… Rated M For Future chapters!


Authors note: hello! x3 this is the first production from our fanfiction account this account is shared, but only one admin worked on this this time! (Ca_ndyNommerNomNom) My fanficcy partner whose so cute but is making facebook profilse to ship together our favorite shippings is not abled to beta read today so mabey she'll write the next one together with me x3 3 please favorite and leave NICE reviews (no flames) because if you dont... :D I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL WITH COOKIES FOR A SNACK HAHA_HAHAHAHA XD But Anyway Enjoy My pretty beutiful peoples! ;3 Tee Hee~  
~CandyNommerNomNom

Title: We Found Love  
Author: CandyNommerNomNom

It was today after the day when Aladdin took the bread from the vender who was selling food illegally Jafar was walking around town with his lover Iago who gived him lots of kiss on his cheeks since he was sitting on his soldier. "Jafar we shouldnt be out here! " Iago squaked and whispered into Jafar's ear. "Now Now Iago Im out here for a good reason. Even though strangers are looking at us (because they are jealous) you must keep good intentians so that they wont try to hurt us"

Jafar went into a jewlrey store

"Iago close your eyes" "Your not stuffing crackers in mouth Jafar? DONT FUCKING DO IT" Iago said to Jafar at rage. He brought a finger to iagos beak. He said "Close your eyes." He closed his eyes. He bought a beautiful jewlery that was a diamond ring that was red because is represented evil and that was what Jafar and iago were they were an evil team that will never be splitted apart by the likes of stupid jealous fucking bitches like Princess Jasmin (who had a secret crush on jafar and we sorta ship her and jafar... :/ but mainly jafar and iago because its gross the age differce. ~CandyNommerNomNom).. The ruby was red like the feathers on iago and shined brightly when he inspected the ruby in a lamp

"This is real I know it thanks" He gave the seller of jewls his moneys (cuz he has loads of it hee hee x3) and walked out of the shop with iago still eyes closed and bickering about crackers. Iago blushed embarrassed when jafar whispered into his hear sweet things of love. Iago shavered at the feel of jafar's finger gently petting his smoothe beak that glissened like golden melons in the sunlight and crooned his neck back in enjoyment. Yes iago never thought he could find true love... But it was right here with Jafar. Jafar was his life and his only love and he'd love jafar forever. He remembered when Jafar bought Iago cute things that noone knowed about, like keychains of Florida (Iago always wanted to go to florida to see SeaWorld and Shamu the whale... but this story take place in Pakistan or watever lol XD ) and sweet ripe oranges also from Florida. Their love extended to the skies like the tallest towers in the world but went even higher than that... Thats right their love is also tall enough to reach the cosmoes in space and the rings of Saturn and mabey even further... :3

Jafar taked Iago to a special place where Iago liked to take bird baths and blush. It was a secret garden with headges shaped like Iago's head now, because jafar made them for Iago and it was out of love. Jafar setted down a picknick basket and the picnic cloth and put down the bread (cuz he loafs Iago so much teeeheee XD ) and the mustard (Iago's favorite) and some lettuce and some ketchup and also some fresh hamburgers from the merchents in town. He said in a seductive voice "Iago open your eyes sweet canary."? He opened his eyes and gasped "this is all for me Jafar? And Look no crackers!" "Yes just the way you like it sweet bird of my dreams" Iago munched the sandwiches that Jafar made as Jafar took off Jafar's hat and he took out a box the ring was in. Jafar had sweaty palms from being nervouse because he want to spend the rest of his life with Iago. He loved Iago ever sine he fround Iago as a baby parrot who was lost in the woods crying...iagos mother abandoned him. And ever since that moment they were lovers ever since...Jafar took the box open and Iago gasped because he know what's coming next. He brought his wings to his mouth.

"Iago...will you be my husband"

- - -

_CLIFFHANGERS! OH NOES! XDDD Well hoped you enjoyed please favorite and leave nice reviews Thank Youhhh 3_  
_~CandyNommerNomNom_


End file.
